


Let Me Worship You

by ohlookaperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookaperson/pseuds/ohlookaperson
Summary: They were really doing this. He had never thought Kyrie would be anything less than disgusted with the idea, and he still couldn’t entirely believe this was finally happening. He quickly shucked his clothes, before setting out the chains and padlock on the bed. The key went right next to the padlock, and Nero swallowed hard as he looked at the collection. The anticipation alone was starting to excite him.Nero asks Kyrie to bind him and edge him until he breaks. And to his surprise, she agrees. Set after DMC5.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	Let Me Worship You

**Author's Note:**

> Nero drinks his respect women juice and you cannot change my mind

“You...really don’t have to do this, Kyrie.” Nero shuffled his weight awkwardly from one foot to another. “I love you. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.”

“Nero.” Kyrie put her hands over his, before giving him a quick kiss. “I love _you_. It’s...not something I would have thought of, but I’m more than okay with at least trying it out. You’ll...tell me if it’s too much, right? Promise?”

“Only if you promise me the same thing.” Nero brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “...thank you. For...trying this out for me.”

Kyrie giggled, kissing him again. “Go on,” she urged. “Get ready.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nero grinned back, unable to resist smiling at seeing her face. He let her spin him around and march him towards the bedroom door, and let out a nervous breath when she closed the door behind him.

They were really doing this. He had never thought Kyrie would be anything less than disgusted with the idea, and he still couldn’t entirely believe this was finally happening. He quickly shucked his clothes, before setting out the chains and padlock on the bed. The key went right next to the padlock, and Nero swallowed hard as he looked at the collection. The anticipation alone was starting to excite him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, before kneeling at the foot of the bed. “I’m ready.”

Kyrie opened the door, taking a moment to simply look at him. Her face was pink, but she smiled when she looked at him. “You...look nice.”

Nero felt his throat dry and close up, his own face heating up in embarrassment. Kyrie was looking at his naked body, with nothing to hide any part of him. It was mortifying, but even the embarrassment excited him--his cock twitched, and he turned away, unable to meet Kyrie’s gaze. Getting hard was only making him more embarrassed, making his heart race. “Th...thanks,” he managed.

Kyrie knelt in front of him, gently tilting his head back to face her so she could give him a kiss. “I’m...going to tie you up now, okay?”

“Please do.” Nero ducked his head down as Kyrie retrieved the chains and the lock. He didn’t move his head to watch her, but he could hear the clinking of the chains as she gathered them in her hands. He moved his hands behind his back, and Kyrie knelt behind him again, gently looping the chain around his wrists. Nero shuddered when he heard the soft _click_ of the lock, and Kyrie wrapped her arms around him from behind in a hug.

“Does it feel okay? It doesn’t hurt, or anything?”

Nero could _take_ pain. He was a lot more sturdy than a normal human. But Kyrie didn’t _want_ to hurt him, and he wouldn’t make her do that. He flexed his hands, testing the position of his arms and the tightness of his binds. “It’s great.”

“Okay, good.” Kyrie’s relief was almost palpable, and she kissed his jaw before she circled back around to his front again. “Oh! You...really do enjoy this.”

Nero ducked his head. His whole face burned. She hadn’t even touched him yet, and already his cock was stiff and hard, as though it were straining for her touch. He snapped his head back towards her when he felt her hand on his cock, loosely curled around the shaft. “Kyrie--!”

She was smiling at him. He could see the embarrassment in her smile, too, but...more importantly, she looked like she was enjoying herself. He let out a shaky breath, leaning back to allow her better access to his cock. “Does it...feel good?”

“It feels _amazing_ ,” he breathed. “Kyrie, you feel so good, you’re so amazing.”

“I’m glad.” Kyrie leaned forward to kiss him, and although she was slow and languid Nero pushed into her mouth, desperate for more of her. He loved her, he _needed_ her, she was his _everything_. She giggled when she pulled back. “Are you sure you can last, if you’re already like _this_?”

Nero let his head drop back as he groaned. “Please...please don’t let me cum yet, Kyrie, I…” he pulled his head back up as he struggled to force the words out. “I...want you to _own_ me, I...don’t want this to end.”

“Okay,” Kyrie agreed. She ran her fingers through his hair with her free hand, as she continued to stroke his cock, her grip gentle and loose. It was nowhere near enough to bring him any closer to release, but the sensation was warm and pleasant.

Nero moaned, softly, his hips bucking into her hand. “Kyrie, shit...you’re amazing, you’re so good to me.”

“It’s really cute to see you like this.” Nero didn’t need to see her amused smile--he could hear it in her voice. “You’re not usually this straightforward.”

Nero leaned forward, until his forehead gently touched hers. “I’d do anything for you,” he promised. “I love you, I love you so much, I-- _oohhh, fuck_ \--” his eyes rolled back as Kyrie teased the slit of his cock with the pad of her thumb. She guided his head to rest in the crook of her neck, hardly needing to use any force. Nero let his eyes slide closed as he tried to catch his breath.

“I love you too. So just relax and let me take care of you, okay?” Kyrie’s voice was gentle in his ear, and he could listen to that voice _forever_ ; smooth, angelic, she was so _wonderful--_ his whole body shuddered as she teased the slit of his cock again, a little firmer this time. She began to stroke his cock again, her movements slow but firm, drawing out a long, low moan from Nero.

He could stay like this forever, helpless but safe in Kyrie’s embrace. Keeping his eyes closed let him concentrate on Kyrie’s hands on his cock, enjoying the feeling of her teasing him, of her toying with him. She was able to do whatever she wanted with him, and not knowing what she would do next thrilled him deep in the pit of his stomach. Nero didn’t have any sense of _time_ anymore, his whole world narrowed and shrank until the only thing he could understand anymore was _Kyrie_. He didn’t even realize he was moaning her name, barely even registered the burn in his thighs from rutting into her hand.

“Tell me what you want, Nero.” How was she so blissfully calm? Her voice was gentle, soft, her breath cool against his flushed cheek.

“P-Please...give me more, Kyrie, I…” Nero moaned softly. “I want you to make me go crazy.” _Play with me. Break me. Destroy me._ “I want you to edge me until I can’t take it anymore.” _Make me yours_.

“Okay.” Nero felt delirious, barely lucid enough to hear the amusement hidden underneath the determination in Kyrie’s voice. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, one hand carding through his hair.

And then she was pumping his cock, a fast and steady rhythm that made Nero tremble, his breath catching in his throat. “ _Yes_ ,” he moaned, long and drawn out, practically melting against Kyrie. “Yes, god--” he rambled incoherent nonsense against her neck, and it wasn’t long before he could feel the tension of an orgasm building. “Kyrie, fuck, I’m--I’m gonna--”

She took her hand away, leaving Nero rutting desperately into the air with a keening whine. She kept one hand gently stroking his hair, soothing him with gentle noises. “Tell me when you’ve had enough,” she reminded him.

He would never have enough of this. He would never have enough of her teasing him, toying with him, doing anything she felt like to him. Kyrie’s hand dipped lower to cradle his balls, massaging the soft and sensitive area. Another moan tumbled out of Nero's mouth, low in his throat. "Please, _please_ don't stop," he begged. It was _torture_ , it was _bliss_. Kyrie’s gentle ministrations were able to let him focus on something other than throbbing cock, aching for release. She kept at it until Nero was carried away by the feeling, calming down enough for his cock to finally start to flag from its ramrod straight position.

“ _Kyrie_ …” Nero’s moan was soft, a contented sigh. It was different than the desperate cries he had been letting out earlier, and Kyrie tilted his head up to kiss him once more. This time he took things at her slower pace, taking his time to savor her tongue exploring his mouth, enjoying the taste of her.

“Nero…” Kyrie stopped massaging his balls to cup his cheek. “You look so relaxed. So happy.” She smiled down at him, and Nero briefly wondered what _he_ looked like as he smiled back. He felt peaceful, _safe_ , his lips still parted from when she kissed him.

“I am.” He felt boneless enough to almost just let his tongue loll out of his mouth. “Kyrie, I love you so much...I love being with you, I love that you’ll take care of me even if it’s something like _this_ …” How could he possibly put it into words? She was so _good_ to him, she was the reason he fought, he would do _anything_ for her. Anything to keep her safe, anything to see her smile.

She kissed him again, and Nero whimpered into her mouth when she started to stroke his cock once more. “I’m glad.” She was smiling, although a little breathless when they finally separated again. “I’m happy I can do this for you, Nero, I’m glad I can make you feel so good.”

“I love you,” Nero gasped as she continued to toy with him. He leaned back once more, leaning on his bound hands in order to get leverage to thrust his hips up into Kyrie’s hand. “Always--fuck, _Kyrie_ , you feel so good, y-your hands, s-so good--!” Kyrie teased the slit of his cock again, spreading the beads of precome across the head of his cock. Nero threw his head back as he groaned.

He didn’t know how long Kyrie kept teasing him for, bringing him to the edge only to stop just a moment before he came. He chanted her name like a prayer--he had never had much need for _Saviors_ or _gods_ , but Kyrie was something even more than that. More real, more _important_. He would kneel at her feet and pray any time. She kept teasing him until Nero was covered in sweat, his hands scrabbling for purchase on something, _anything_ , the chains rattling as he tried, over and over, for something, _anything_. _Please, Kyrie, please, I’m begging you._

“Tell me what you want, Nero,” Kyrie reminded him gently. Had he been saying all of that aloud? He couldn’t even tell anymore.

“ _Please_ ,” Nero whined, long and drawn out and desperate. “Kyrie, please...l-let...let me cum, _please_.”

Kyrie giggled. “Good boy.” And, _fuck_ , that alone sent a shudder through Nero’s body. She increased her pace, stroking Nero’s cock even faster now, and _oh fuck, god, Kyrie,_ it was too much, he let out a loud, wordless cry as she drew streak after streak of cum out of his cock. He sagged, panting to try and catch his breath.

“Satisfied?” Kyrie didn’t bother trying to hide her smile. She knew what the answer was.

“W-Wait.” Nero struggled back upright, although he couldn’t meet her eyes. “Can I...clean it up? Your...your hand.”

Kyrie looked down at her hand in surprise, covered in Nero’s warm cum. She raised an eyebrow, but after a moment of hesitation raised it to Nero’s lips. He practically lunged forward to swipe his seed off of her, reveling in the bitter taste. He sucked each of her fingers into his mouth, before drawing his tongue over the back of her hand, making sure to catch every last drop. Kyrie watched him work silently, but when he finally finished with a kiss to the back of her hand, she smiled at him.

“Do you want the rest?”

Nero let out a choked moan. “P... _Please_ , yes.” He shivered as Kyrie’s fingers, still slick with his saliva, swiped over his stomach to pick up the rest of the streaks of his cum, diligently bringing it back to Nero’s mouth so he could lick her clean.

“That’s everything. Let me get you out of those, okay?” Kyrie pressed a kiss to Nero’s forehead, before fetching the key to the lock. The chains pooled behind him, and Nero rolled out his shoulders and wrists.

“Th...Thanks,” Nero managed. “That...was amazing.”

Kyrie tugged him back up to his feet, leading him to the bed. He collapsed onto it, scooping Kyrie into his arms when she slipped in next to him. “I’m glad. I had fun, too.” She gave him a gentle, chaste kiss, but she looked embarrassed when she pulled away. “After you rest...um, do you think…?”

It took him a moment, but Nero’s face slowly broke out into a wicked grin. “I do owe you. Give me five minutes, and I’ll repay you--with interest.”

Kyrie giggled, smiling despite her red face. “Five minutes, then. I’ll hold you to that, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> DMC5 did my girl Kyrie dirty and not in the way she deserves. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
